Forbidden Knowledge
by Shoheryu
Summary: My first fan fic, I'm going to change the story to make it longer and more detailed. But for now think of it as a preveiw.Constructive Criticism much needed.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Naruto.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Well this is just great; first my parent's get divorced again and that means I have to move. And then I die, I know what your saying how did I die…simple I slipped on the floor and crack my skull open. I mean seriously who dies like that, me that's who. Next thing you know I'm 'here' that is where ever 'here' is. "He will see you now" A lady with an all white nurses uniform came through a wooden door into the small waiting room. I slowly got up and walked over to where she was standing "Um, I'm sorry but do you mind if I asked you a question" she looked confused but then a happy almost too happy "Yes". Ok here goes nothing "Am I you know…Uh dead" now I have seen my share of rude people but seriously laughing at a man who asked if he was dead. "Yes, yes you are dead…now follow me". We'll that was a start of a lifetime seriously well even if I was confused I obeyed and followed her into a room with white walls and white floors. I'm not one to get my hopes up but with all this white how can it not be haven "sit down" said a man in you guessed all white. "Ok, but what's going on here…I mean sorry if I seem rude but this going by pretty fast". "Well, that is to be expected you are dead you know" all I could do was stupidly shake my head up and down. "Well, I really don't want to say this but…do you mind going through tremendous mental and physical stress" that needless to say got my attention. "W…w-what why…" he got up slowly and walked to where I was sitting. "We need your help, do you know a sires called Naruto" I just looked at him not knowing what to say, but of course I knew what Naruto was I had only been obsessed with it for the past six months of my life. "Alright you don't have to answer; I'll just get straight to the point…" He moved over to a file cabinet and got a file that was sitting at the top. "I want to make a deal with you if you accept you get your life back" by now I had put two and two together. "I'll accept" He looked down at the ground "but you know the tortures he went through…" his eyes still did not move from the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I know exactly what I'llgo through" he looked up with a weak smile "alright then…close your eyes" he put his had over my forehead "one more thing you can change some things in Naruto to your advantage…but you must go through certain events…if you don't the results will be catastrophic". "Can I ask a question" he looked at me as if he already knew but motioned to let me speak. "Alright, well not to miss any major events I have to stay in Kohona…but can you make Jiraiya come back when I turn 4 to train me." He went back to the file cabinet and took a piece of paper. "Yes I will" with that and only that he put his hand back on my head and a blue light engulfed the room.

I woke up in a small room filled with candles with three people in the room a man with long white hair. _Great that must be Jiraiya_ another man in long robes in a weird hat_ the third hokage _and the last was a member of the ANBU squad. "Please take Naruto with you Jiraiya" it was the hokage speaking "I can't now…but I'll return soon….I promise" Jiraiya said walking out of the door. He stopped and looked back at me and smiled "in 4 years I will return and train him…but for now you have to take care of him." The hokage smiled and nodded his head toured the ANBU member. "We will…but we won't have too he is the son of…" I didn't catch the last part as I slowly drifted into sleep. The time between now and 4 years from now would be spent with my mind in the abyss with kyuubi and the body on auto pilot.

4 years later

"Finally I'm free" I shouted it had been 4 years I spent in the abyss where Kyuubi also was. Fortunately, I was in a different part than the fox demon so I didn't get to 'meet' him. I had been going over the manga sires, memorizing every single detail. But now I was free and was going to get trained as soon as Jiraiya got there…as soon as he got there…as soon as he got, wait is that him...no but as soon as he got there I would train…as soon as, ok where the hell is he.

3 days later

_Where is he come on…_ excuse me are you Naruto. I slowly looked up to see a long white haired man standing with a rather large bag. _Great this is him now all I have to do is play my cards right_ "Yes…who are you" I looked at him with my best version of my puppy dog face. "My name is Jiraiya…and I'm here to train you, so go home pack your stuff and meet me at the town entrance."_ What no if I leave Kohona, wait I got it_ "Alright, but only if I come back in time for the ninja academy." "Hmm, you want to enter the ninja academy eh" we had started walking and were almost at my 'house'. "Alright, but you have to promise me to train very hard" I nodded excitedly as soon as the realization hit…I'm going to be a ninja. We had finally got to my 'house' _Ok I really don't need anything except my clothes so..._I looked into the closet to see all orange clothes_ man this kid has no sense of style_. _I guess I have to get a new wardrobe_ I walked out of the house with a meager bag of clothes headed towards the town entrance. _Great now I only have to figure out how to tell him my situation and what techniques I want to learn_ I had spent some time thinking and decided that I could tell Jiraiya and the Hokage about me being…well not from 'this' world. I got to the entrance and now we were walking away from the village now was time to start my 'master' plan. "Jiraiya… I have something to tell you" He looked down at me as I went from walking to stop. _Well it's now or never_ "Well, it's like this…" I spent the next hour maybe even more telling him about what was happening "Well I see so this is why you want to return to a village that treats you so badly" he sighed before continuing. "Then I suppose you know about the Kyuubi" I nodded "Alright then we have no time to waste in your training"

3 years later—

"Good Naruto, now see if you can make this rubber ball pop" It had been three long years training with Jiraiya and now he had finally agreed to teach me the Rasengan. I was currently on step three and if you think it looked hard in the manga try doing it in real life. My training had started slow with only 40 pound weights, the basics of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, and the simple techniques like henge no jutsu, bunshin no jutsu, and one of my favorites kawarimi no jutsu. But then my training by the end of year 2 was from 3 am to 12 o' clock at night all day training with only on one foot the weight was 180 pounds. I didn't mind it though I trained and I trained I just kept getting stronger every day. After I mastered the Rasengan Jiraiya was going to explain my 'situation' to the hokage and get the scroll of seals with a few certain jutsu I wanted to learn.

3 years later

"Finally were done training" Jiraiya looked almost too happy, the reason he was the test subject for the jutsus I learned from the scroll of seals. The reason I said test subject was because when I was 'testing' my new jutsus he did not attack back just took the front of the blow. Allow me to explain 2 years ago I mastered the Rasengan in the remaining one year I learned kinjutsus I picked out of the scroll of seals. I picked 4 I have mastered the kage bunshin no jutsu which was one, another one of the four, and a kuchiyose no jutsu that was, no, not the frog. And I kind of lost count on how much weight in my clothing I had. But speaking of clothing I changed the wardrobe from orange jumpsuit. Too A black suit like kakashi's, a green chuunin/jounin vest, and to top it all off an exact replica (adjusted for the size difference) the fourth hokage's cape thing. Needless to say I (that is Naruto) looked so damn cool. But now to the important stuff I was at the front gate of Kohona "Welcome back Jiraiya…may I ask who is that with you" a member of the ANBU squad asked at the front gate. Jiraiya looked at me then back at the ANBU member "It's Uzumaki Naruto" the ANBU member looked again back at me but with pure hate in his eyes. "You may pass" he said with so much venom I felt sorry for him.

And at the same time wanted to try out my Rasengan on him, we got to the registration where the hokage and Iruka were sitting. "Name" the hokage said lazily not looking up from the paper he had been staring at before we got there. "That's a rude hello" Jiraiya said knocking on the hokage's funny hat thing. The hokage looked up but not at him, may I remind you he knows about my 'situation'. Slowly getting up from his chair he stared to walk around me and examine what I had become. Well needless to say people all around wanted to see who the hokage would get up for "Uzumaki Naruto". At that moment the interesting looks became hate glares, the hokage finally went full circle and sat back down and most of the people looked away. "If you don't mind Naruto I would like to see you later tonight in my office" the hokage stared at me while just nodded. The rest of the day was uneventful, we got a hotel, and I meet kakashi during his visit to Jiraiya for the new 'come come paradise' books. But then I meet with the hokage "Please take a seat" the hokage said as I walked into his office. "Now your 'predicament' is something note worthy…what I want to ask is what do you know pertaining the absence of Itachi and the death of the Uchiha clan." "Well I could not tell you because it would mess up some of the major events" he looked sad not a blaming face but just sad, I decide to continue "If I did tell you the whole world could have ended" That sounded stupid especially since I have no idea what would have happened. "I see…that's all you can leave now" I walked quietly to the hotel thinking for the first time why was I chosen to do this…or better yet why did I accept. All I knew was the ninja academy would go over basic simple stuff that I learned when I was 4 or 5, meaning I had 2 more years to train and prefect 'that' jutsu.


End file.
